


Here to Stay, Still the Same

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn’t understand why people think it’s so unbelievable that he and Brian are still keeping their relationship going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay, Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Of Monsters and Men's [King and Lionheart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A76a_LNIYwE).

Justin doesn’t understand why people think it’s so unbelievable that he and Brian are still keeping their relationship going. Millions of couples have endured long-distance relationships. And after everything he and Brian have been through, an hour-long flight isn’t something that’s going to keep them apart.

He brushes off dire warnings it’ll never last, that they’ll grow tired of it, that they’ll both want to move on to other things, to other people. Maybe that’s the case for some people, but not for the two of them. They always worked because they made it clear they were together because they wanted to be. They love each other, and they’ll make it work. That’s the way it’s always been, and that’s the way it always will be.

That doesn’t mean it’s easy. When they argue, it takes longer for their anger to ease. They can’t soothe it away with gentle touches and apologetic kisses, after all. Old jealousies rise up, even though they both know they have no right to it. And even though they see each other frequently, even though they talk every day, that pang of loneliness for one specific person never quite fades away.

But none of that matters. They’re Brian and Justin, Rage and JT, king and lionheart. They’ve been through far worse than being physically far apart, and they’d probably go through far worse in the future. But they’d always rise above it, because their love for each other was stronger than any darkness or demons life could throw at them.

And one day, Justin knows, this will all be over. They’ll sort out where they need to be, and they’ll be reunited, and this entire period of separation will be just a memory of yet another obstacle they got through together.

It’s only time. 


End file.
